lodovicacomellofandomcom-20200214-history
Diecesca
Diecesca (Die/go and Fran/'cesca') is the friendship/romantic pairing between Diego Hernández and Francesca Caviglia. In the beginning of season 2,Francesca was the first person Diego met in Buenos Aires. Towards the end of the season, Francesca suspected Diego was working with Ludmila, and later figured out their plan, with the help of León. History Season 2 In the first episode of the season, Diego and Francesca took each other's suitcase by mistake at the airport. They both realized this and the two tried to find the suitcases actual owners. They officially met at the YouMix 80's party. Diego returned the suitcase to Francesca, but she hadn't brought his so he gave her his number and the directions to his home. Diego ran into Violetta there as well, and oddly ended up with her shoe.The next day, Francesca went to Diego's apartment to return his suitcase. Diego, knowing that Francesca was Violetta's friend, asked her if she could return to the shoe that he took from the party. Diego and Francesca were put together in the YouMix dance contest. They worked very well, although sometimes Francesca would get upset when she saw Marco and Ana rehearsing together, which interrupted their practice a lot. They ended up in second place. They went to Spain along with Leon and Violetta to keep working with YouMix. During the time in Spain, Francesca suspected that Diego was hiding something, and that it could possibly be against Violetta. She, with the help of Leon, found out that Diego was Ludmila's ally and that they were planning to make Violetta suffer. After finding that out, Francesca and Leon decided to wait until after the show to tell Violetta, but she had overheard their conversation and she found the video of Diego and Ludmila that Leon had filmed on his phone. This broke Violetta's heart, and ended their relationship.Francesca was really upset that her best friend had been betrayed by Diego. Season 3 Part 1 During the tour, Francesca noticed that Marco has been a little strange with her, their relationship is not the same. Francesca was really sad about what was happening, but Diego comforted her by saying that Marco might be stressed with the tour and he just needed a break. Back at the Studio, Marco still acted strange with Francesca. She wanted to know what was wrong with him, and the only way that she could think was to find out was through Diego, who was Marco's best friend. Through many meetings and pep-talks, they became really close. Later, Marco auditioned for the Royal Auditorium in London. He told Diego that he couldn't tell Francesca until he knew for sure he was in. During a conversation between Diego and Marco at Are Rebel, Francesca discovered that Marco was auditioning for the Royal Auditorium. Both Francesca and Marco realized that just being friends was best for them both. Soon, Diego's mother's goddaughter Erica came, making Francesca jealous, thinking that Erica was Diego's girlfriend. Camila realized that Francesca was jealous so she talked with Diego about what was happening and he said that Erica was just like his cousin. Diego talked with Francesca about Erica, he also admitted that he liked her but she said that she didn't want there to be anything between them. After that, Diego tried to talk with Francesca several times, but she avoided him and kept saying that she didn't feel the same way. Finally in the episodes 19-20, she admitted that she loved him and she couldn't stop thinking about him even though she had tried. They kissed and began their relationship, but kept it a secret. Part 2 Their relationship kept going, but they had to hide it from everyone, even their closest friends, especially Violetta. Camila was the first to find out, and she was really upset because she thought that Francesca didn't trust her. They soon made up and Camila promised to keep the secret from Violetta, but with the condition that Francesca had to tell Violetta as soon as possible. Francesca and Diego were talking about telling Violetta how they felt and they kissed. Then, Violetta came into the room and saw them. Francesca explained to Violetta how she wanted to tell her but she thought she'd be hurt. They then ended their friendship for a while, but they managed to rebuild their friendship thanks to Camila. During the tour in Seville, Spain, Diego booked a tour on a boat, but unbeknownst to him, it was headed for another city. Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have black hair. *Both attended Studio On Beat. *Both have a big passion for music. *Both can play the guitar and piano. *Both aren't originally from Argentina *Both are friends with Federico. *Both went to Spain for the YouMix Spain awards. *Both are friends with Violetta 'Differences' *Francesca has been in the studio way longer than Diego. *Diego is a boy and Francesca is a girl. *Diego is from Spain and Francesca is from Italy. Other Names *'Diegesca '(Dieg/o and Franc/'esca') *'Franiego' (Fran/cesca and D/'iego') Gallery Category:Shows/Movies Category:CharacterPairings